particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori Labour Party
| Seats2 Title = Party Membership | Seats2 = | Website = www.luthorilabourparty.lu | }} The Luthori Labour Party, often referred to as the Labour Party or Labour, is a centre-left to centrist political party in the Holy Luthori Empire. It follows the political ideologies of Socialism and the Third Way. The current leader of the party is Geraint Madog. History The modern party has its roots in two previous forms, the Luthorian People's Party and the Labour Party. In its first form the party was considerably right-wing, but in its second brief stint in Luthori politics the party aimed to become a vanguard of the left. Luthorian People's Party (3091-3095) The party was established in May 3091 by a broad coalition of intellectuals, businesspeople, and middle-class families. It elected Jack Adamson as its first leader in a contest in which he faced no opposition. The party's membership unanimously backed the party's first policy program which emphasised the need for laissez-faire economics and social conservatism. In March 3095 the Luthorian People's Party was disbanded due to a rapid decline in party membership in favour of the Employers Association Party (IA) and the Constitutionalist Imperial League, as well as a popular belief that the party would be wiped out in the next general election. Labour Party (3299) Miraculously, two hundred and four years later, the structure and assets of the Luthorian People's Party was revived by Harold Oldfield, a former member of the Luthori Chrestian Tory Party.Admittedly, Harold Oldfield was a millionaire. However, this enabled him to pump significant financial resources into the party enabling it to become a political force once more. Despite his fortunes, Harold Oldfield had extremely left-wing views, and decided to completely rebrand and reform the Luthorian People's Party. Before the party's relaunch he himself renamed the party to the Labour Party, changed the official party colours to red, and rewrote the party's constitution to advocate left-wing policies such as equal distribution and public ownership. The second version of the party was launched in October 3299, but by December 3299 following a disappointing election result the party had once more been disbanded. 'Luthori Labour Party (3311- present)' Twelve years later, following numerous years of Luthori Chrestian Tory Party domination of Luthori politics, the party was re-established once again. A gathering of over 25,000 people took place in the Palace of Industry in Clamfwydd, Geharon, to discuss the state of Luthori politics. A concensus was quickly reached that there was an urgent need for a diverse political party to oppose the tyrannical Luthori Chrestian Tory Party. Geraint Madog defeated Neville Rose and Victoria Reichman in the leadership race with 51.75% of the votes. His campaign promised to retain the Labour brand but would "appeal to popular demands". Party Ideology Although officially the modern party states Socialism and the Third Way as its political ideologies, historically the party has had significantly different views particularly in its early years under the leadership of Jack Adamson. Historical right-wing era Left-wing era Modern liberal era Party Leaders Jack Adamson (May 3091 - March 3095) Harold Oldfield (October 3299 - December 3299) Geraint Madog (May 3311 -) Electoral Performance September 3092 December 3299 Notable Members Jack Adamson Harold Oldfield Geraint Madog Labour Imperial Seal-Bearers Current elected members of the Imperial Estates-General